Sasuke's Christmas Nightmare
by Mightpup
Summary: Sasuke is trying to escape an ultimate doom...but what is it? Who's chasing him? A corny summary yes, but that's too bad...! Only you,along with every other Naruto Fan on Earth,can find out! So R&R please! SasuOC


A/N: Lol, I can't believe I wrote this. XD At first I was only writing it to show my cousin how to write with a bit more grammar, but then Pandafoot read it and told me to put this up. Maybe this one will actually get reviews….i dunno. Oh well. Oh! Something funny I want to just say real quick. My friend Domino was up in Penn. and she reread one of my stories 24 or 26 times. I'm sure she can retell it word for word now.

Oh and to note on the story also…even though it's called "Sasuke's Christmas Nightmare", he isn't have a nightmare, nor is this just something he'd dread having happen. It is an event that happens in his life in _The Golden Harpy Series_. Also knowing most haven't read any of the other books with Chika in them, just work with me… -.-

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Disclaimer: I don't own Sasuke, nor Santa…nor Christmas….but I do own Chikara, Hisakata, Koodori, Koneko, and Kuro. So no stealing please!!!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Sasuke's Christmas Nightmare**

Sasuke was running down the street. He could hear it…it was coming! _Thump! Thump! Thump! _Was he going crazy, or was someone there like he thought? He'd lost them long before, right?

"Come back…" a voice sounded from behind him.

"No," he yelped, "go away!"

"Sasuke…" the voices whispered. "Sasuke…! SASUKE!"

"NO!" Sasuke wailed into the fog that surrounded him. "I won't listen to you! You aren't real! None of it's real!"

Suddenly something went flying by Sasuke's head. Barely missing him, the kunai made a loud "CRACK" as it embedded in the brick wall of the dead-end Sasuke had run carelessly into.

"Kuso…!" he hissed under his breath, staring at the piece of paper dangling from the knife.

"I AM COMING FOR YOU!" it read.

"Why won't you just leave me alone?!" Sasuke wailed into the distance, great swooping noises sounding from all around.

"Sasuke…" the voices screeched, coming closers. "There's nowhere you can run now…" Laughing they got closer, and closer, until…!

_"THUMP!"_

Letting out a gagging cry, Sasuke panicked as it clung to his back. He had been rendered helpless. "NO!" He wailed childishly.

"Sasuke!" Chikara exclaimed over excitedly. "I've been looking all over for you! Silly man, why did you run from your beloved, one-of-a-kind wife?"

"Umm…I didn't run!" Sasuke lied, trying to pull her off. "I'm just in a hurry!"

"On Christmas morning…?" Chikara whimpered pathetically, flashing a pair of teary bambi eyes his way.

"No, it's just…" Sasuke dragged on, trying to get the picture of his crying wife out of his mind.

"You hate me!" Chikara sobbed, putting more pressure on his nonexistent excuse as Hisakata, Kuro, and Koodori slipped out from cover in the fog.

"No!" He finally gave in. "Don't cry! Please, anything but that! I'll do anything to not have the image haunt my dreams forever!"

"Good," Chikara replied, perfectly happy, "cause I got you a special gift." (Anyone who hadn't been there seconds before wouldn't have believed she had broken into tears.)

Sasuke let out a muffled groan as she pressed her chest into the back of his neck and her wings slipped affectionately around him. "Home. Now."

"Yay!" Chikara squealed. "And as long as we go home, you can put the Santa suit on!"

Freezing, Sasuke remembered why he had been running in the first place.

"You know Koneko loves it…" Chikara smirked in victory.

"NO!" Sasuke wailed as the four women dragged him away into the fog.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

A/N: Ok, yes, very corny in my opinion, but I still love it. –heart- Oh and if you could please review, that would be a way awesome birthday present (Jan 15)! Sorry for putting this up after Christmas. I didn't write it until yesterday, and it hadn't even crossed my mind in the first place…So thank you!


End file.
